


Немного снежной магии

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affection, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Снежки и хитрость: первое − от Шерлока, второе − от Джона, и в конце концов − то, что можно назвать «правильной дедукцией».
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Немного снежной магии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Snow Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918511) by [joss80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80). 



Всё происходит быстро.

Минуту назад Джон и Шерлок шли по заснеженной дорожке в ослепительно белом Риджентс-парке, возвращаясь от клиента в Примроуз-Хилл. А в следующее мгновение Шерлока нигде не видно, и Джон ловит себя на том, что разговаривает с воздухом.

Пожилой джентльмен, идущий в противоположном направлении, бросает на замолчавшего, а затем остановившегося Джона любопытный взгляд.

− Шерлок? − зовёт Джон, медленно поворачиваясь на одной ноге и осматривая окрестности.

Удар приходится ему прямо в спину, и Джон инстинктивно ныряет за ближайшую скамейку. В него летят один за другим ещё три снежка.

Заметив тёмное пальто Шерлока за большим деревом, Джон начинает строить планы, применяя военную тактику. Дни его претенциозного и напористого мерзавца-соседа сочтены.

Джон зигзагами перебегает от дерева к дереву, уклоняясь от случайных снежков Шерлока и не заботясь о своих. Это отвлекающий маневр, который ему сейчас не нужен. Цель не так уж далеко перед ним, и он сосредоточен на ней, а не на том, чтобы попытаться, может быть, попасть в спину Шерлока.

Ему не нужна спина Шерлока.

Он хочет лицо Шерлока... полное снега.

Он делает ложный выпад влево, а затем бежит вправо, когда Шерлок, бросив снежок туда, где должен был быть Джон, ныряет обратно за дерево. Джон умудряется обогнуть дерево с другой стороны и, в неожиданной атаке толкнув Шерлока, прижимает его лицом к снегу. Он слышит, как Шерлок хрипит под ним, и уже готов ослабить давление, когда его ловко переворачивают на спину. Внезапно оседлав его, Шерлок ухмыляется как сумасшедший. Его волосы растрёпаны и покрыты снегом; он учащённо дышит.

 _Дух захватывает_.

Осознание этого поражает Джона, как удар под дых, и, _конечно же_ , Шерлок замечает, что его глаза расширяются, а сердцебиение под его руками ускоряется. Глаза мужчины сужаются от любопытства, а затем с его приоткрытых губ слетает тихое «Ох».

Джон не может не бросить взгляд на упомянутые губы, когда это происходит, и в ответ бессознательно проводит языком по своим. Секунду спустя он понимает, что это только добавляет к выводу, который Шерлок делает над ним со скоростью выстрела, но уже слишком поздно.

Слишком поздно для отступлений, для отрицания и попыток отвлечь. Слишком поздно для того, чтобы всё замять, бросив пригоршню снега на пальто мужчины. Слишком поздно для отказа от желаний собственного сердца.

Шерлок хватается за лацканы зимней куртки Джона, неуклюже наклоняется вниз и замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от его рта.

− Да? − неуверенно спрашивает тот.

Джону, к счастью, не нужно думать об ответе.

− Да, − выдыхает он с облегчением.

Мгновение спустя губы Шерлока прижимаются к его губам в лёгкой и целомудренной манере. У Джона этого нет − ему нужно больше. Поэтому он поднимает руку в заснеженной перчатке, но только для того, чтобы зарыться пальцами в копну кудрей Шерлока. От давления губы Шерлока приоткрываются, а потом у него сбивается дыхание, когда Джон начинает покусывать его нижнюю губу.

− Джон...

Мягкие, но отчаянные звуки его имени превращают что-то внутри Джона в расплавленную лаву, одновременно поджигая всё остальное совершенно яркими _чувствами_.

− Боже, Шерлок.

Он снова дёргает Шерлока за волосы, прижимая их губы вместе, и на этот раз без колебаний. Есть только прикосновение, вкус и, ох, чёрт, язык Шерлока подкрадывается, чтобы встретиться с его собственным. Всё кажется таким нереальным − что эта долгожданная случайность действительно происходит, что Шерлок инициирует и вовлекает и, о боже, это взаимно...

...Шерлок тоже этого хочет. Хочет этого так же сильно, как и он.

И всё-таки Джон ощущает в сердце небольшой укол неверия. Это казалось невозможным так долго, так много, много лет. И всё же они здесь.

 _Они_.

Джон улыбается в ответ на поцелуй, несмотря на то, что в уголке его глаза появляется слеза и скатывается по щеке.

Шерлок, по-видимому, направивший всю свою интуитивную энергию на Джона, слегка отстраняется и смотрит на него. А потом он тоже улыбается, почти смущённо, и прижимается носом к его носу.

− Никогда так отчётливо не ощущал работу своего сердца, − вполголоса признаётся Шерлок. − Такое чувство, что оно вот-вот вырвется из моей груди. Это нормально?

И тогда Джон смеётся, высвобождая накопившиеся годы _всего_ , что, наконец, наконец, больше не имеет значения. Ему удаётся стянуть левую перчатку, и он поднимает прохладную руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по щеке.

− Да, любимый. Это твой транспорт догоняет твой мозг.

И Шерлок снова осторожно кладёт руку на сердце Джона.

− Это ужасно отвлекает. − Это звучит так, будто тот недоволен, но в уголках его губ появляется лёгкая ухмылка.

Джон удивлённо поднимает брови.

− Я определённо могу придумать место получше, чтобы отвлечься, − предлагает он. − Может быть, где-нибудь потеплее?

Шерлок на несколько секунд наклоняет голову, обдумывая полученную информацию. Он действительно хорош в этом, когда это касается других людей, но Джон видит, как он борется с этим теперь, когда речь идёт о нём самом.

− Ох, − повторяет он через столько же минут. Шерлок удивлённо моргает, делает глубокий вдох и поднимает брови, глядя на Джона.

− А ты как думаешь? − спрашивает Джон, внезапно чувствует необходимость успокоить Шерлока, когда его собственные нервы на пределе. − Только чай, одеяло и ещё вот это? − предлагает он, жестикулирует между ними. Ничего слишком быстрого, ничего слишком поспешного... Только тепло их дома и их тела рядом друг с другом, и эти губы снова на его губах, минус снег, который переместился под куртку и в носки.

Куда всё повернёт потом... ну что же, они вместе разберутся.

− Я думаю, − говорит Шерлок, на этот раз с неуверенной улыбкой, − что нам, возможно, придётся попросить миссис Хадсон оставить Рози у себя ещё на некоторое время.


End file.
